Soul Vibes
by PopcornChicken66
Summary: A collection of SoulxMaka one-shots using stereotypical plotlines.


**Three cheers for random titles!**

**In several cases, when you think 'one-shot,' you think a simple, short-n'-sweet fic is in store for you. Therefore, that's the stereotypical assumption. I decided to use the plots you see all over fanfiction in a collection of SoMa one-shots. **

**So, my first stereotypical one-shot is Truth or Dare. So many stories are written about this game because it is simply a path leading to romantic and/or hilarious situations. For example, the only Yaoi moment that I enjoyed thoroughly (and made me laugh my ass off) was in snowbunnie13's 'Soul Admiration', caused by the fateful Truth or Dare. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kid told me that I'm too asymmetrical to own Soul Eater. After all, my hair is parted on the left side rather than in the middle.**

"What? No way, dude!"

"Hey, I did what you dared me to! HA! Nothing is too extreme for the amazing BLACK*STAR!"

Soul groaned inwardly. It was true, Black*Star had gone and stolen a pair of Tsubaki's panties, and she'd (unsurprisingly) caught him doing it. Needless to say, his forehead was still bleeding from where a ninja star was previously embedded.

"But that's different!"

"BAHAHAHA! You have to do it! It's truth or dare, dude!"

"Why did we agree to play this game anyway? So uncool."

"Black*Star is right, you know. We did our dares, so now you have to do yours," Kid said, approaching them in the empty hallway.

Kid had purposefully walked in on Liz and Patty bathing together. Liz had grabbed a towel to cover herself and beat the living shit out of him as Patty laughed her ass off. His injuries and flushed face were proof enough that he had done it.

"You're skipping class too, Kid?" Soul asked.

"No, I'm simply going to the bathroom. Which, I may add, is perfectly symmetrical."

"Damn. Fine, I'll do it. But you guys aren't watching."

"Then how are we gonna know you did it? You have to at least record it!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever. Remind me to never play this game again," Soul muttered.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! No one could ever refuse someone as GODLY as me!"

_Funny how none of us were smart enough to choose truth,_ Soul thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soul sat chewing on his pasta, acting cool. He knew what he was about to do might make Maka angry enough to give him a Maka-chop so violent it could come in close competition with one of Lord Death's chops.

Still, Kid and Black*Star would never let him live it down if he didn't do it. He had set up the video camera while Maka was making dinner.

"Soul, you're aware that there's nothing left on your plate, right?" Maka said. He looked up at her, who was holding her own empty plate, and then glanced back down at his own.

"Oh. Yeah. Here." He handed here the plate and stood.

"Man, the dishes are really piling up," Maka said with disdain. "Might as well do 'em now, I guess."

Soul hesitated, then said, "You need any help?"

Maka looked over her shoulder at him with surprise. Once she confirmed he was serious, she smiled and returned to the work at hand.

"Yeah, you can dry them and put them back. We really need to fix the dishwasher that you broke."

"It wasn't turning on," He said as he appeared beside her, drying the dish that she handed him.

"So you had to kick it. Repeatedly." Maka laughed. Soul smirked.

"Are you alright, Soul?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause you're being… well… nice."

Soul laughed. "I don't have to be if you'd prefer it the other way around."

"No! It's just… unusual. Never mind. Forget I said anything," She replied, smiling at him.

Once they finished up the dishes, Maka went to have her shower (she showered at night and Soul showered in the morning). Soul sat on the couch with the T.V. on, but he wasn't really paying attention to it, although he was staring at the screen.

His face probably looked composed. He probably looked as cool as he always did. But really, he wasn't feeling very cool at all. The time was coming. He had planned where it would happen and when. The camera was in the hallway, recording the present lack of movement in front of its lens.

When he heard the bathroom door open he tensed up. He heard her walk to her room where she got ready for bed (she always went to sleep early on school nights, go figure). Then she walked back to the living room. He took a deep breath and stood.

"Hey, I'm going to bed, Soul! Don't stay up too late, okay?" She started to walk away.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"What is it?"

"Uh… I wanted to say goodnight."

She looked skeptical. "Okay…?"

He swallowed. It was now or never. They were in front of the camera. He slowly began to lean in, watching her reaction closely. Her eyes widened slightly in realization, and her gaze flickered to his lips.

She didn't look angry, however. Or really even bothered. Maka didn't attempt to stop him. When she closed her eyes and waited, he was beyond surprised. This wasn't what he was expecting. He wasn't sure if it was what Black*Star and Kid were expecting. Maybe they just wanted him to make a fool of himself. Regardless, there was no going back now.

Soul closed the distance between them. His plan was just to peck her. But he didn't stop. And she didn't stop him. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. Something a sweet and sensitive guy would do. And that was _not_ Soul Eater. He felt her cheeks warm up. Blushing wasn't cool at all, but he could feel himself starting to do it. He pulled away in that instant and turned his head away from her.

They stood there, silent for a while.

"W-Well…" Maka cleared her throat. "Goodnight then."

She turned and stiffly walked off to her room, shutting the door gently behind her. Soul stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door, then sighed. He flipped the camera the bird before he went and turned it off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"BWAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY DID IT! YOU KISSED M-"

"Dude, shut up!" Soul said harshly to Black*Star.

"Your living room is c_ompletely _unsymmetrical! I must fix this immediately!" Kid exclaimed, and began to walk off. Soul grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him back.

"Don't even think about it, Kid. And you guys better not tell anyone about this," Soul said as he snatched the camera away.

Neither one answered. Black Star had his foot on a stair and his hands on his hips as he bellowed a loud laugh. Kid was curled up in fetal position, repeating 'I'm worrying about it, I'm worrying about it' over and over again.

"Black*Star, it's almost time for class," Tsubaki said as she approached them from down the hallway, Liz and Patty following close behind. No sign of Maka.

"Hey, where's Kid?" Liz asked Soul, ignoring Black*Star's babbling about surpassing God. Patty stood beside her sister, smiling like her usual bubbly self.

"Huh?" Soul turned around. No sign of Kid. A note was lying on the ground.

"Dear Soul, I'm still worrying about it. Nothing you can say will help. I'm going to your apartment to fix the asymmetrical abomination that is your home. –Kid."

"_Damn it Kid!_" Soul shouted.

"Déjà vu, eh Patty?" Liz said. Patty laughed out loud.

"Yeah, sis!"

"Soul? What's this?" Maka asked, appearing out of nowhere and taking the camera from his hand.

"_No, Maka! Don't look at that!_"

THE END.

**A/N: I don't usually leave the ending up to the reader like that, but I honestly didn't know how to end this story. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
